Avra
Avra is one of the four original Green Lanterns. He appears in the animated feature "Green Lantern: Emerald Knights". He is voiced by Mitchell Whitfield. Before the Green Lantern Corps existed, the universe was filled with violence. There was no one to protect the universe from tyranny and injustice. Realizing this, the Guardians summoned the greatest warriors from the peace loving races of the universe. The intent was to pick the four greatest warriors from the assembled warriors. However, the Universe has a way of surprising everyone. Unexpectedly, only three warriors were chosen. The fourth ring chose the "lowely" scribe, Avra. Many felt this was a mistake (including possibly Avra himself) but the Guardians felt that the rings never made mistakes in picking the worthiest to wear them, so Avra was allowed to be the fourth of the first lanterns. After training, Avra and the others went off to follow the mandate of the guardians and fight injustice throughout the universe. During the first battle one of them was killed and her ring attempted to fly off to the Guardians, but was gathered up by one of the remaining three for protection. After her loss, the three remining lanterns hid from battle to recover and plan. "We have only two choices retreat or death, there is no victory here," said one of the Lanterns."Go I will cover you," says the other Lantern. Then Avra spoke and said "Wait...the Guardians forged these rings from will. Will can do more than pave our retreat. Will is the first cause behind any action. We must will our survival," Then the other Lantern replies"You're commended for your faith in the Guardians Avra, but this is a failed endeavor...you'll die," Avra replies "So be it, I choose to believe in the Guardians," The other Lantern replies"This is battle Avra, it's not one of your books where you can invent the outcome." Avra realized this was true, but still refused to retreat and elected to continue the battle on his own, even if it would result in his own death. He fought valiantly, but was soon nearly overwhelmed by the enemy fleet's numbers. Nearing defeat, Avra gathered his will for one final, lone assault. The ring, however, had other ideas and from his imagination Avra constructed the first construct ever...a tremendous green sword. The other two lanterns, humbled and educated by Avra's bravery and example, joined the battle using the new found power of constructs and made very short work of the enemy fleet. With this new powerful force for good, the evil of the universe had been given warning. Soon there were dozens, then thousands of Green Lanterns fighting for good throughout the galaxy. The Green Lantern Corp had been born. Over time, as Lanterns fell, their rings woud choose new worthy successors. Even Avra eventuall fell and his ring, one of the original four, was passed on to another Lantern and then another and then another until it became Abin Sur's, which was passed to Hal Jordan of Earth.